Fortunato
by Wavywavy
Summary: ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Encontrarse en medio de un amor platónico. El universo la ama, el Karma la favorece. Ella solo quiere nadar río arriba y deleitarse en medio del alboroto. Ah, ¿creyeron que hablaba literalmente de una historia de amor? No precisamente. Estas son tan solo las aventuras de una chica con demasiada suerte, y sus andanzas con nuestro héroe favorito.


Fortunato

 **Disclaimer: OPN no me pertenece.**

 **Prólogo:**

" _A la gente buena… le suceden cosas buenas."_

Fueron esas palabras con las que había sido adoctrinada Tomohisa Shin desde los primeros años de su vida. Sus abuelos, en especial, no desperdiciaban oportunidad alguna de sermonear sobre la gran ley de causa efecto, mejor conocida como Karma. Las buenas acciones y la abnegación propia eran las únicas formas de ganar la gracia del universo. Sonríe al mundo, y el mundo te sonreirá de regreso.

Dicho y hecho, era un tanto difícil encontrar a niña tan altruista como Tomohisa Shin, quien por varios años no hizo más que complacer, ayudar y apoyar a sus congéneres. La suerte, en efecto, la acompañaba hacia todas partes como una sombra perfecta. Jamás se metía en problemas, y cuando los merecía, nadie la descubría. Era, por esa razón, la favorita de los profesores. Exámenes de opción múltiple le eran regresados con un puntaje completo, a pesar de que Shin no hubiera estudiado para ellos. Podían llover perros y gatos si a los dioses del clima les daban la gana; solo bastaba con que ella pretendiera salir al exterior para que el cielo se despejara por completo.

Más de una vez había conseguido el último onigiri de la cafetería en su colegio, inconsciente de la gran fila de alumnos hambrientos y malhumorados que dejaba a sus espaladas.

Empezaba su adolescencia cuando a la joven se le ocurrió por primera vez, que el Karma no existía.

No fue una idea repentina, como una epifanía. Empezó, más bien, con la miradas impregnadas de envidia que sus compañeros le ofrecían sin vergüenza alguna. Estas fueron las mismas que le motivaron a observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Fue aquel momento en el que se terminó de convencer: Cosas malas le ocurrían a todas las personas, sin importar sus acciones. A todas, menos a ella.

El Karma no existía, y si lo hacía, no era más que un poder basado en el favoritismo y la injusticia. Un poder que la había escogido a ella como su anfitrión. Un huésped del que no se atrevía a separarse, aunque este fuera por parte algo indeseado. Impulsada por los sentimientos de culpa y honesta curiosidad, la joven se dedicó a tentar su suerte cada día, de cualquiera forma que le fuera posible.

Aparentemente el mundo se había cansado finalmente de su actitud. No estaba segura si se arrepentía por completo. Después de todo, debía ser bastante especial si lograba que el Karma, el supuesto balance del universo, decidiera ofrecerle el dedo del medio en respuesta a toda la mierda por la que le había hecho pasar.

Tomohisa Shin se arrastró entre los restos de un restaurante. El único daño que había recibido por parte de los escombros, era una gruesa capa de polvo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Algo desorientada todavía por la repentina y violenta explosión que había transcurrido hace quien sabe cuántos minutos, se levantó tambaleante, apoyando su mano contra una viga.

– _¿Cuántas personas lograron evacuar la ciudad? –_ Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, contemplando las ruinas que alguna vez fueron alegres vecindarios bullentes de vida. No había sido capaz de vislumbrar cuerpo alguno todavía, aunque no le sorprendería que estos estuvieran, irónicamente, enterrados bajo los techos que antes usaban como resguardo.

–¿Puedo llamarme afortunada después de esto? –Se preguntó en voz alta –Sigo viva después de todo, supongo.

Rio sin gracia por algunos momentos, antes de volver a quedarse callada. Dio media vuelta, echando un último vistazo sobre su hombro, antes de caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Un llanto lejano la detuvo en seco. Girando ciento ochenta grados, echó a correr en dirección del gimoteo infantil.

Tropezando con los escombros, pero nunca cayendo, alcanzó eventualmente los restos de una casa, completamente desmoronada en medio de uno de los tantos cráteres que ahora constituían la ciudad. En efecto, una niña se encontraba en medio de todo el caos. Sus lágrimas, como únicas compañeras, se encargaban de limpiarle las mejillas polvosas mientras estas caían descontroladas.

–¡Mamá…! ¡P-apá! –La niña amoratada y sucia gorjeó, antes de proseguir llorando desconsoladamente. Shin se acercó sigilosamente, sin querer asustarla, y dejó caer su mano sobre la maraña de pelos color chocolate. La niña se tensó bajo sus dedos, y ahogó un pequeño gemido.

–Hey… tranquila, solo soy yo –. Arrastró sus dedos entre los mechones mugrientos de la pequeña, buscando consolarla. Cual santo remedio, su llanto fue poco a poco descendiendo a unos hipos entrecortados. Levantó el rostro y sus grandes ojos cafés la observaron agradecida. Sus brazos, desesperados, se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura de Shin, quien devolvió el gesto con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible. Entrecerrando los ojos, las comisuras de los labios de la joven mujer se levantaron ligeramente, su semblante adquiriendo una expresión de dulzura y picardía.

–Todo va estar bien–. Aseguró –Ahora estás conmigo.

Nunca había sido capaz de compartir su suerte. Probablemente, esa era una de las cosas que más despreciaba sobre su don. _Pero en este momento, quizá podría, tan solo un poco…_

El suelo crujió de repente, arrebatándola de sus pensamientos. Los músculos se le tensaron bajo la presión de una poderosa aura asesina. Apretó a la niña más fuerte contra su cuerpo, y hesitando, levantó la mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

Una gran mano musculosa y colosal se encontraba a pocos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas, dispuesta a aplastarlas a ambas.

Tomohisa Shin nunca deseó tanto su suerte de regreso como en aquel instante.

Había logrado vislumbrar de reojo un borrón amarillo, antes de sentir un par de poderosos brazos sosteniéndola a ella y a su protegida, para segundos después encontrarse fuera del alcance del monstruo.

Parpadeó desconcertada desde su posición sobre el suelo. Sintió un peso muerto recostado sobre su tórax, por lo que se percató primero de que la niña había perdido la consciencia.

–¿Quién eres tú? – Un vozarrón desagradable, aunque desconocido, llamó su atención. Shin se apoyó contra sus codos, ignorando los escombros que le hincaban la delicada piel, para ver lo que transcurría. En medio del humo, solo discernió las espaldas de un hombre vestido completamente de amarillo, además de una capa blanca que revoloteaba con el viento.

–Solo un sujeto promedio que sirve como un héroe promedio–. Shin entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar el sentimiento tras la voz tenor que poseía dicho héroe.

–¿Qué? Solo eres alguien hecho a medias–. El monstruo declaró con desprecio. Sus ojos, entonces, se desorbitaron. Su extremidades empezaron a hincharse grotescamente, venas protuberantes siendo visible en cada parte de su cuerpo púrpura. Shin sintió como el aura asesina volvía a hacerse presente, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda como si esta estuviera siendo acariciada por los dedos de la mismísima muerte. Tragó en seco, discretamente posicionando la niña tras sus espaldas para ser capaz de protegerla con su cuerpo en el peor de los casos.

–¡Yo, por otro lado, fui creado por la continua contaminación en la tierra causada por los asquerosos humanos! ¡Soy Vaccine Man!

Dirigió otra mirada al proclamado héroe, curiosa de su reacción ante la transformación que estaba aconteciendo ante sus ojos. Inhaló con fuerza. Shin no estaba segura que esperar a ese punto, pero definitivamente no había sido la imagen de un hombre seguro, mirando al monstruo a los ojos y con los brazos cruzados. Sus dedos golpeaban la tela del mono de manera casi imperceptible. No por ansiedad; pero por _impaciencia y aburrimiento._

–¡La Madre Tierra es una forma de vida! ¡Y ustedes, basura humana, no son más que un virus que se come su energía vital!– Vaccine Man continuó aclamando. El golpeteo de los dedos del héroe aumentó su ritmo exponencialmente, hasta que este decidió dejar caer sus brazos a los costados. Vaccine Man _continuaba hablando._ Solo hablaba, con cada palabra su aspecto se tornaba más feroz. Sin embargo, en vez de intimidarlo, tanta palabrería parecía exasperar al héroe. Tomohisa Shin miraba de hombre a monstruo, y de monstruo a hombre, ansiosa por el siguiente movimiento. Su corazón latía en su pecho con una velocidad que solo podía asemejarse a las alas de un colibrí en vuelo. Se relamió los labios, aunque su boca se encontrara seca.

El hombre levantó su brazo, seguido por un movimiento casi invisible al ojo humano.

Tomohisa Shin sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su mejilla. Levantó la mano hacia su rostro, sus ojos nunca abandonando la silueta del héroe. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con una sustancia viscosa y caliente. La llevó al frente de su nariz y su quijada calló de la impresión. Se trataba de un pedazo de piel púrpura, aún empapada en sangre neón.

Sus pupilas fueron automáticamente arrastradas hacia su salvador, cuyo rostro ahora se encontraba visible. Sus facciones eran en sí, bastante promedio. Su frente se arrugaba en una expresión de frustración mientras observaba su puño enguantado, del cual emanaba vapor. Aún acuclillado, indiferente a los restos de carne que todavía caían de cielo, alzó la cabeza al aire y gritó:

–¡MIERDAAA! ¡Otra pelea que termina de un solo golpe!

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de joven mujer en ese instante. La primera, acompañada por una expresión de incredulidad fue:

– _¿Mi vida fue de verdad salvada por alguien como éste, o me metieron algo en el agua?_

La segunda:

– _Aparentemente, la suerte todavía no me abandona._

Y la seguiría tentando. Después de todo, es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.

–¡Oi!

–¿Huh?–. El hombre la miró, su cara era el epitoma perfecto de la neutralidad e indiferencia. Shin esbozó una lánguida media sonrisa.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **Y… ¡Tadá! Este ha sido solo el prólogo. Perdona si les ha parecido algo apurado, pero no quería alargar el prólogo demasiado.**

 **Ahora, respondiendo la pregunta que tal vez tengan: "¿Habrá pairings?"**

 **Y la respuesta a eso es: No sé. No, en serio, realmente no tengo ni idea. Tengo a** _ **cierto**_ **personaje en mente, pero no tengo ni idea si esto llegaría a funcionar. Lo consideraré mientras avanza la historia.**

 **Por otro lado, mientras esperan por el capítulo uno (que tendrá alrededor de 3000 a 4000 palabras, y está en progreso) tengo otras fics que podrían interesarles. Una está en inglés y es de Death Note. La otra es una fic realista de slenderman en español.**

 **Agradezco a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer el comienzo de esta historia, y si no es mucha molestia desearía un review para saber qué tal le ha parecido, o en que debería mejorar.**

 **¡Qué tengan un buen día!**

 **Wavywavy**


End file.
